Scabs: Piccolo & Raya Saga Part I
by Piccolo0714
Summary: This begins at the height of Piccolo's evil, his obsession wkilling Goku & domination of the world. Until one person comes into his life, forever changing it & him. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta play huge roles in this.Many original characters.Very long saga.
1. Chapter 1

**The Scabs **

**Prologue/Explanation**

**This is definitely an alternate universe fic. It will not follow any DBZ storyline from the show, but I will try to keep everyone in character. The story will revolve around Piccolo, since he is my favorite. It starts off right after he and Goku fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament, where Goku gives him a sensu bean as a sort of peace offering. Piccolo's heart has not been softened yet. He is still full of hatred. But that will slowly change as I introduce my newest character. The bond he has with Gohan will be as close to the actual story as possible. ChiChi is not in this. She died giving birth to Gohan. So, Goku and Gohan are alone. However, I will try and work Vegeta into this. It wouldn't seem right without him.**

**There is a new threat to the Earth. It comes in the form of a race of demons, named Scabs. The name comes from the fact that their bodies are covered in scab like sores. The Scabs found Earth after escaping from their own universe through a portal that is located somewhere on Earth itself. But no one knows where this portal is (yet). Their universe is a Hell like dimension where only the most immoral, cruel and lethal beings are sent after death. The Scabs rule this dimension. So, they are not actually dead themselves. They thrive on pain and destruction. They escaped their world in order to seek new victims..new ways of inflicting pain. They will be cruel and horrible. The people of Earth are aware that something strange is going on, however as humans they remain in denial. Few people survive an encounter with these creatures, but if you do your mind is usually destroyed from the sheer terror. This will be a VERY dark fic. Just to let you know. **

**Finally, I am not sure of Piccolo's actual age throughout DBZ. So I am not going to address his age at all...he is just Piccolo. Gohan is about 3 years old and Goku is in his early 20's. **

**So, my story is about to begin. I hope you like it. As always, email me with suggestions or just to chat. Please review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was written in 2001 and 2002. I've edited it just a bit, but it shows that I needed a lot of practice as a writer! Still, it has always been one of my most popular stories. Thanks to those who have emailed me, asking for it to be reposted. **

**Also, it has about 5-6 different sagas…so it's LONG!**

**The Scabs**

**Chapter 2**

Piccolo knew he was dying. His ribs were broken, probably other bones that he did not even know about. His lungs could barely take in enough air to keep him awake. Also, he was loosing blood from a wound in his side as well as the numerous facial wounds. Piccolo had fought with everything he had. So close to killing Goku, but in the end it did not happen. Piccolo felt almost sick as the pain ravaged his body. Flat on his back, he did not think he could move. One eye was swollen almost shut, and he could feel blood running down his face. Ashamed of his failure, he was ready to die. He welcomed it. Relief from this horrible existence.

_DAMN_ he thought to himself. _I can't believe...he has..beaten me._

Goku stood a few feet away from his opponent. His own clothing was torn to shreds, as was the entire arena floor. Most of the spectators for this tournament had left. Running to escape injury. However, Goku's friends remained. Tien, Krillin and Yamcha were close by. Ready to offer assistance if needed. But, Goku rarely needed help.

"WHOOHOO!" Screamed Krillin. "You did it!" Each of the other fighters were ecstatic at Goku's victory. However, Goku kept his eyes on Piccolo. Watching him as he writhed in pain. Purple blood spilling out in the dirt. Goku was a fighter, but he did not want to think of himself as a killer.

"Krillin..." Goku shouted. "Give me a sensu bean.."

"Sure thing!" Krillin said as he opened up a small brown pouch. Taking out a single bean, he threw it to Goku.

"Thanks!" Goku said. For a moment, Goku rolled the bean around in his fingers, thinking. Slowly, he started walking over to the motionless body on the ground.

"Better not get too close to him!" Tien yelled. "He may not be as bad off as he looks!"

But, Goku paid no attention. His eyes and his mind were focused on Piccolo. Standing just a foot from Piccolo, Goku stopped, looking down at the large green man.

Piccolo struggled to open his eyes. "You will...pay..for this...I will kill you.." Piccolo said his tone full of hatred. In his mind, he knew he was lying. There would not be another battle. His life was almost over as he struggled to breathe.

"You can't fight me...if you die." Goku told him. "I do not want your blood on my hands. I have no desire to kill you." Squatting down beside Piccolo's face, Goku showed him the small bean. "If you take this, you will not die. It will heal you."

"What are you doing?" shouted Krillin. "You give him that and he'll end up killing us **ALL**!"

But Goku kept his gaze on Piccolo.

"Like..I'd take...shit from you..." Piccolo said, spitting up blood. "Go to hell." His voice was weak and raspy.

"Fine. Die if you want. But I am giving you a chance to LIVE. To start your life over." Goku continued to hold the bean in front of Piccolo's mouth. "You are dying. So, it doesn't matter anymore about our fight. If you want to pay me back for whipping your ass, then take this so you will live..."

Piccolo was angry. Angry that Goku seemed to be taking pity on him. That is the last thing that Piccolo wanted...to be pitied. However, he realized even through his pain that in order to fulfill his father's legacy, he needed to live.

"This doesn't change anything." Piccolo told him. "I _WILL_ kill you." Piccolo parted his lips slowly allowing Goku to put the bean in his mouth. He chewed. Within moments, he felt his body healing. Piccolo was amazed. Something so small could cause this much of a difference.

Goku stepped back. Although healed, he knew Piccolo was still weakened, mentally. But that may not stop the Namek from trying to kill Goku right then and there.

Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were also on guard.

Slowly, Piccolo rose up on his elbows. Taking a moment to get his bearings. Finally, standing. He looked down at Goku. The man he had been born to kill..to destroy. Had just saved his life. But that meant nothing to Piccolo right now. Goku was a fool. And a fool always loses in the end.

"I _will_ kill you." Piccolo said, almost in a whisper. "I will destroy everything you hold dear...your planet...your friends...everything." Piccolo spit a mouth full of blood in front of Goku's feet. Without any further words, he left. Flying as fast as he could.

Goku looked down at the purple blood on the ground.

"Are you CRAZY?" Yamcha said. "Did you hear what he said? He's going to kill your friends..HELLO! That means US!"

"Yeah, Goku. That was not one of your more smart moves. You may have spared his life, but it did not change him."Krillin said.

Goku did not speak. He just turned and headed home. The wind blowing his hair as he flew. Goku was not sure if he had done the right thing or not. He could not just let Piccolo die. Not when he had a chance to save him. Yes, Damioh was evil. Goku had killed him because he had no choice. But that did not mean that his son had to be also. Yet, that was the way it was looking. Without a doubt, Goku knew that if the roles were reversed, he would be dead. Piccolo would take pity on no one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo landed in a wooded area. A large piece of land that even the demons feared. Barren, except for a few trees and shrubs. No source of food, and little water. Few animals could survive in this wasteland. However, Piccolo did. This was home to him. Where he had been hatched as a child. The place where he grew up. Alone. That's how he preferred it. He landed softly, his body still aching. Walking to the small stream, he drank freely.

"Damn you Goku." Piccolo said out loud. "I will damn you to hell myself...just wait." A smile crossed his face. He had plans for Goku. Oh, yes. He had plans

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's noteOk, we all LOVE a bad boy..so how was it? I know it was probably not accurate as far as what really happened on the show at the tournament. But, I've never seen that part, so I pretty much winged it. And as always..PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Scabs

Chapter Three

Goku laid his head down on the soft pillow, many things running through his mind. The last few years of his life had been the best he could have hoped for. And also the worst he ever imagined.

The best was becoming a father. Gohan was a strong and intelligent boy. Always happy.

The worst was watching his wife die. ChiChi had been good to him. Putting up with his training...his friends. Changing her life to accommodate his needs. He loved her. Like he knew he could love no other. It was unfair that she was taken from him. She would still be here if it weren't for the Demons.

Goku shook his head, not wanting to see the pictures in his mind. ChiChi's body. Her beautiful, soft skin..ripped and torn.

He tried to remember how wonderful she looked, her stomach past the point of stretching. Gohan was due to be born any time. All their plans were completed. The room was done, the baby clothes were washed and put away.

Goku had told ChiChi not to be out close to dusk. That is when the Demons came out, so the rumors said. Goku had never seen them at the time. Did not know if they were real, or if some of the townspeople just had vivid imaginations. He thought at first that maybe it was Piccolo. But no mention of a big green man was heard. Just many unexplained deaths, disappearances...many new patients at the local psychiatric ward.

Closing his eyes, Goku could remember hearing ChiChi scream. She was outside in their garden, just a few hundred yards from their very home. Yet, the Demons had found her. There were three of them. Goku remembered seeing their orange eyes, and scaly brown skin. Before he could get to his wife, they had sliced her legs and face with their sharp claws. Another was attempting to cut her stomach open. Goku was easily able to kill them. They were taken aback at his strength and power. Never having a chance. Their blood ran red, just like the blood which covered his wife. She was not dead. But had lost a lot of blood.

Gently picking her up, he carried her inside, placing her on the couch. He called Bulma, his childhood friend, hoping she would know what to do.

Bulma arrived in minutes. ChiChi was screaming again, as the labor pains hit. Gohan would probably have died if Bulma had not been there. She managed to get ChiChi through the pain. But ChiChi had no strength left to fight for her own life. She slipped away, quietly. Never seeing her son's face. Never hearing his cry.

Goku sat up in bed. His face wet. He got up and dressed, he had to go. Maybe he could find Tien and spar. Maybe Krillin was around. Gohan was safe at his grandfather's house, Ox King. So Goku was alone. He suddenly hated being alone.

Walking outside, he had not realized that night had come. The Demons were out. They would be killing innocent people. This had been going on now for over three years. Yet no one knew who they were or where they came from. Some people in town referred to them as the Scabs. Goku could remember the sores that covered their bodies. Almost like burns that were scabbing over. Goku shuddered.

Goku and the others had since managed to kill a good number of them. But more still came. With Piccolo out of the way for a while, he would concentrate on the Scabs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo sat resting..meditating. He had to regain his strength, his mental strength. Although his bones had healed and his cuts and abrasions mended, he was still weakened. Goku must be killed as soon as possible. No time to wait. Piccolo smiled slightly at the thoughts of his hand around Goku's heart..squeezing.

After a while, Piccolo drifted off to a soft slumber. But his dreams always came in the form of memories. His father's memories. Damioh had killed many thousands of people. His power was enormous. He would be ruling this pathetic world now if it weren't for Goku. Piccolo's eyes shot open at the thought of Goku. His heart beating fast. Tomorrow. It would happen tomorrow, he decided. Closing his eyes again.

It was not long that Piccolo was awakened by screams. Not close by. Maybe at the end of his wasteland. Curious, he decided to see what was going on. Someone would be a fool to be so close to this area of the woods.

A few hundred yards away, Piccolo saw the Demons. He hovered in the air, watching. He was almost fascinated by them. There looked to be about 5 of them. All around 6 feet tall. Slender, but muscled. Their brownish skin covered in those sores. Piccolo noticed some of the sores were oozing a reddish-green substance.

Piccolo heard the screams again. He moved down to take a closer look.

He was surprised to find two women with the Demons. Their clothing had been stripped from them. One woman was obviously dead. Three of the Demons were devouring her flesh with their sharp, razor like teeth. Her throat was gone, as were her breasts and part of her stomach.

The other two Demons were still having their fun with the other woman. One demon was on top of her, plunging his manhood as deep as it would go. The other Demon was holding her down.

Piccolo watched. Not really feeling any sympathy for the woman as she screamed. Not feeling any emotion at all. Just curious.

One of the Demons spotted Piccolo in the air. As he looked up, the dead woman's blood dripped form his lips. Getting the attention of his companions, he pointed to the sky.

Each Demon stopped their activities, to turn their eyes to the large green man in the sky.

"If you have come to rescue these humans, you are too late." One of them yelled in a voice filled with evil.

Piccolo smirked. "I will rescue NO humans."

"Well then." The Demon yelled, "Care to join us, my friend? This human here is still breathing. She has enough life in her for a little more pleasure."

Piccolo did not even consider his invitation. He did not care to be that close to any human, female or not. He simply shook his head.

"Fine." the Demon said. "We don't mind if you watch."

The Demons went back to their activities. Piccolo watched as the two Demons switched places and continued raping the woman. Soon, her screams stopped. Although she was dead, each Demon continued their violation of the woman. When they were done, they began to consume her flesh as well. Ripping her arms from her body, tearing at the flesh in a frenzied rage.

Piccolo had seen enough. He left. His training was more important than this side show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku had not slept. Unable to locate any of his friends last night, he simply sat outside looking at the stars. He missed Gohan. He knew he was supposed to be back home today. However, he did not think it would be wise considering Piccolo would surely come after him again. He didn't want his son, or anyone else getting caught in the crossfire. Goku decided he should go to the Ox King's house and let them know. His family should stay there for the time being. Goku headed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 6am. The sun was not quite over the mountains yet. Piccolo had been up for hours, since the Demons had disturbed him. He had moved his training to a nearby clearing which had a large river. He needed a good supply of water for his efforts today. He was in his multi-form. Three Piccolos' were in the air, each one identical. Two of them were attacking a single one. Pounding, kicking, and blasting. Many of the nearby trees had been charred. Some of the earth as well. Piccolo knew that dawn was approaching. He would find Goku at sunrise...and kill him.

Piccolo was angry that his clones were getting in so many hits. He should be able to block them better. He was not focusing. He was not concentrating. In his mind, all that he could envision was Goku.

_Damn him_. He thought. _I can't even train without him interfering_. Angered, Piccolo sent a mass of blasts to his clones. However, he was blinded by his own hatred. This caused him to lose focus even more. He felt as one clone blasted a hole through his leg. The other one pounded him in the head. His head began to spin, his eyes unable to function. As he hit the ground, his clones were reabsorbed into his body. Piccolo lay there unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**This story was originally written in 2001, and is one of my very first sagas. Please forgive the grammar and writing mistakes!**

**The Scabs**

**Chapter Four**

The sun had been up for a couple hours now. But, Piccolo had not moved. His body was exhausted as was him mind. Sweat beads ran down his green face due to the extreme heat. He had collapsed in the open field, the sun slowly baking his body. He needed water, but he did not have the strength to make it to the stream.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on Gohan!" The girl screamed. "We are gonna be late!" She was slightly irritated that the boy seemed to become preoccupied with everything he saw.

"I just saw the greatest snake!" Gohan said. He took off running through the bushes.

Great she thought. No wonder Goku never lets him in the woods. He's unbelieveable!

Gohan could not find the snake. It had disappeared in the thick brush. "Ahh.." He said. "It's gone Raya...the snake is gone.." Gohan's lip quivered.

Raya put her arms around Gohan, "It's ok. The snake just went to it's home. That is what we need to do. Your daddy will kiss us both!" This seemed to please the child, thinking the snake had a family. Raya took Gohan's hand and the two trodded through the woods.

Trying to get her bearings, Raya stopped. She looked around and couldn't figure out for the life of her where they were. Chasing Gohan through the woods, she had gotten all turned around.

"Do you remember which way we were going, Gohan?" Raya asked. The boy shook his head. The heat was getting unbearable, and her backback was getting heavier and heavier.

"Ok...let's take a break." She told Gohan. "I need some water." Gohan smiled and took off through the woods again. "GOHAN! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO RUN OFF!" Raya screamed exasperated. Well, she knew he wouldn't go far. So she sat there in the grass, pulling her water bottle out of her backpack.

A few minutes had passed when she heard Gohan yelling. "Raya! Come quick!" The girl jumped up and ran as fast as she could in the direction of Gohan's voice. As she approached, she saw him standing over the body of a man. A large green man.

"Gohan! Get away from him! He might be a Demon!" Raya told him.

"No. Demons only come out at night." Gohan reminded her. "And I don't think they are green." Gohan continued to stare at the man. "I think he is hurt. Look at his leg." Raya walked over and knealt down beside the man. His leg was bleeding, purple blood. How strange. He was sweating bullets. Out in the direct sunlight, it could be sun poisoning.

"Ok. We need to get him into the shade." Raya said. She instructed Gohan to take his legs and she would grab his arms and maybe they could move him. "You are the strong one, Gohan...not me. So you better do most of the work." She said.

Gohan picked the man's legs up with no problem. Raya, however, was struggling. With Gohan's small body doing most of the work, they managed to drag Piccolo into the shade, under a large tree. Raya took out her water bottle and put it to Piccolo's lip, raising his head up slightly. She slowly let some of the liquid pass through his lips. When he began to cough, she stopped. She took off a yellow scarf that she had tied around her dark brown hair. Soaking it with some of the water, she gently dabbed his face with the wet cloth.

Slowly, Piccolo's eyes opened. He was startled when he looked up and saw the young girl looking down at him. She was closer to him than any human had ever been. Plus, she was touching his face with a cloth. Piccolo jumped up, taking a fighting stance. He looked at the young girl, then at the little boy beside her.

"It's ok." The boy said. "We just wanted to help you."

Piccolo couldn't believe the stupidity of these two. Letting his arms fall to his side he said "Don't you know better than to go near strangers, little girl.."

"You needed help."Raya stampered. "We found you in the sun..and we just dragged you to the shade and gave you some water." Raya could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Looking up at this man, he was huge. Maybe she and Gohan had been wrong to stop.

Piccolo looked at the girl. She was maybe 13 or 14. The boy maybe 4 at the most. But neither one seemed to be all that afraid of him. This angered Piccolo. They were humans and he had no use for them. He powered up slightly and attempted to walk forward to scare them. However, the wound on his leg stopped him in his tracks. He fell down on his good knee, the other one shooting pain through his body.

"Here!" the girl said. "Let me help you." She reached out a small hand, and Piccolo slapped it away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed. "Just go!" He was furious that they saw him as needing help.

The girl refused to cry. Although she was scared. She turned and looked at Gohan, who had big tears in his eyes.

"Just shut up!" she told Piccolo. Reaching over, she tried to push Piccolo backwards. But she was not strong enough. "Fine!" she said defiantly. She took her scarf and tried to wrap it around the wound on his leg. Again, he slapped her hands away.

"Girl...I ...will... kill... you if you don't leave in the next two seconds!" Piccolo said between clinched teeth, his eyes blazing with fury.

The girl was holding her hand, red from being smacked so hard. She could feel the tears and she felt the fear.

"Come on Raya..." Gohan begged. "Let's go..." Gohan was in deep sobs now.

But Raya was also angry. She turned to Piccolo and shouted back at him. "I just tried to HELP you! You idiot! Die here for all I care!" Raya was not prepared for Piccolo as his large green hand slapped her across the face. She fell backwards, landing hard on the ground. The sting on her face felt like fire. Her tears were falling like an ocean now, she was unable to stop them.

"RAYA!" Gohan yelled, running to her side. She was not unconscious, just crying uncontrollably.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? THAT WAS MEAN!" Gohan shouted. The small boy could feel his insides churing. He could feel his energy growing. So could Piccolo.

"What.." Piccolo said in a whisper. This kid had power. He could sense it.

"You didn't have to hurt Raya. She tried to help you, you big green dummy!" Gohan's eyes continued to pour tears.

"What the hell are you kid?" Piccolo asked.

"I am GOHAN!" he shouted. Gohan pulled his tiny fist back, ready to hit Piccolo. However, Raya reached up and grabbed his hand.

"No..Gohan." she said. "Let's just leave him." her voice was soft and quiet.

"We shouldn't have bothered you, mister." Raya said, her voice trembling. "Please, just let us go...don't hurt him. He's just a child."

Piccolo looked at her face. She was afraid. Her brown eyes red and swollen. He also saw the large black bruise which covered the entire area from her left eye to her chin. Piccolo smiled.

"Next time, I won't show you any mercy. You understand.." He told them.

"Fine. Next time, I won't help you either." Raya said. She picked up her backpack and took Gohan by the hand. The girl walked quickly back to the woods, pulling Gohan behind her.

"Damn humans..." Piccolo sneered. "Like I needed their help...Hummp.." Looking down at his leg, he cringed. The girl's yellow scarf was laying on the ground. Reluctantly, he picked it up and tied it around his leg, hoping to stop the trickle of blood. This being done, he took to the sky. He wanted to know more about the boy. He sensed a fair amount of power from him. Yet none from the girl. However, she was stubborn. Piccolo knew he probably should have killed them both. He obviously pittied the girl. She was so weak, crying and scared. Yet, he realized they did help him. As long as he was living, he could still kill Goku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was beside himself. When he arrived at the Ox King's house, he was told that Raya and Gohan left a couple hours earlier. The Ox King assured him that it was daylight and that they should be home when Goku returned.

He flew as fast as he could. His head swimming with horrible thoughts. They had to be alright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they arrived home, Raya and Gohan collapsed on the rug in the livingroom. They had practically ran the entire 2 miles home.

After a few minutes of rest, Raya went upstairs to change her dirty clothes. Looking in the mirror, she was shocked at her face. Her dark brown hair fell in ringlets around her face, half of which was black with a bruise. Her chocolate brown eyes still red and swollen. She was a mess.

"I'm real sorry he hit you, Raya." Gohan said as he peeped his head into her room.

"Oh...it was my own fault. I shouldn't have been so pushy..you know me." She told him. "Come here, Gohan."

As the child entered the room, Raya knealt down to search his eyes. "If Goku finds out what we did..he'll be furious. So, let's not tell him, OK?"

Gohan's eyes were huge. "You want to lie..to my daddy?"

Man, she felt like a heel. Teaching a 3 year old to lie. "Well, you don't have to lie..I'll just tell Goku that I fell down. That's how I hurt my face. You just keep your mouth shut, how's that?"

Gohan thought this over for a few seconds. He couldn't really see anything wrong with her idea. After all, "he" would not be lying to his dad..just Raya. And that was her business.

"Ok." He said. "I guess that will work."

Relieved, she hugged Gohan. "Thanks squirt. Now go on to your room and take your nap. I need to clean up."

Gohan smiled and went on his way.

Again Raya looked in the mirror. Her soft white skin was a sharp contrast to that nasty bruise. She would just have to deal.

She ran a nice hot bath with lots of bubbles. After a while, the knots in her body began to loosen up. Just as she got out and put on her robe, she heard Goku yelling downstairs.

"RAYA! GOHAN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Gohan quickly ran downstairs and into his father's arms. Goku held him tightly. Raya inched her way down, knowing what his first words would be when he saw her.

"RAYA! Oh..what happened?" Goku walked over and gently touched her face.

"I'm fine." She told him. "I just tripped and rolled a few hundred feet down a hill. But luckily my face took most of the impact." She managed to smile. Raya hated to lie to Goku.

"Gosh, that bruise if awful. You sure you're ok?" Goku continued.

"Yes. Don't baby me." She frowned.

Goku smiled. "I don't mean to." He said smiling. "I just love you." He pulled Raya close. "You are the only little sister I have. I don't want anything to happen to you." She hugged Goku back, knowing he would rip that green man's arms off if he knew the truth. But, Raya did not want that. For an odd reason, she didn't think the green man would have "really" hurt her. But maybe she was delusional.

"I'm hungry!" Gohan said. "Cook us some pancakes, Raya!"

She smiled. "OK. But you guys go wash up. You are both smelly." She held her nose as she walked to the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Raya was busy cleaning her room. Picking up her backpack, she began to empty it of the remaining contents. Her trip to grandpa's house was short, so she took out what few changes of clothes she had worn and put them in the hamper. Suddenly, she began frantically looking through her bag.

"Oh..no" she said, almost in a wimper. "No..no...no..no.." She took the backpack and turned it upside down. Her journal was not there. She said down on the bed. Her heart was racing. Did I leave it at grandpa's house? she wondered. What if I dropped it in the woods?

Raya had few precious posessions. But her journal was the most important. In it, she wrote all the feelings and fears a 13 1/2 year old girl can express. Her lonliness. The wish that she had a normal family. And how she hated going to her grandpa's house. It was out in the middle of nowhere, and she was always bored. He wasn't even really her "grandpa", yet that is what she called him. He was Gohan's, and that made her feel even more left out when she was there. But, if he read that, it would surely break his heart. She knew the burly old man loved her.

Raya got up and quicky dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. She put on her good hiking boots and a hooded jacket. It would be chilly outside, now that sun had set.

Carefully, she climbed out her bedroom window. Times like this, she wished she could fly like Goku. But she did not have that talent. If she were his blood sister, she might. But she was not.

Raya kept looking behind her, making sure she had not been spotted. The girl disappeared into the woods.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo had spent the day in meditation. His leg was now healed, and he was prepared to end this thing with Goku tomorrow.

Yet, his thoughts were constantly interruped. He wondered about the girl and boy he had met earlier. The boy had definite power, but how much Piccolo was not sure of. The girl however seemed to be completely normal. Her KI he could not even sense. Piccolo smiled as he thought of the terror that ran through them on their way home. If nothing else, he taught them a valuable lesson. Fear.

It was well past sunset. Piccolo's Nakemian ears heard screams and shouts again. This time, they were coming from an area even closer to his home. Piccolo decided that those Demons would need to have their fun somewhere else. He was tired of them interrupting his meditation.

He flew towards the sound, and sure enough, he saw four Demons. This time, they had a single victim. He could hear her screams, which pierced his ears. Enough was enough.

He landed behind the Demons, who were holding the girl down on the ground trying to push her legs apart.

"Well, friend..." the first Demon said. "I see you have come back. Sorry, but she is small..not nearly enough to share with you." Piccolo could sense the fear in this Demon. He knew Piccolo was much more powerful than he had ever imagined.

"Take your fun somewhere else." Piccolo said gruffly. "I live not far from here, and your play time is bothering my meditation." The Demon nodded. As they picked the girl up from the ground, Piccolo gasp.

It was the little girl from earlier today. He could still see the bruise he left on her face, however, it was now covered with blood due to multiple cuts to her pale skin. Her clothing was sparse, and he saw blood dripping from different wounds on her body.

"Wait!" Piccolo said, before he could stop himself. He walked over to the girl, her head slumped down towards her chest. He could hear her soft crying.

"Have you taken turns with her yet?" Piccolo asked.

"Well...no." The Demon said. "We only found her moments ago."

"Fine. Then leave her with me." Piccolo said firmly.

The three smaller Demons looked over to the larger one. Piccolo had not seen this partictular one before, yet he could tell this was the Demon in charge.

"We will not." The large Demon said. "She was found by us, and she will be devoured by us." He motioned with his head for them to carry her on. But Piccolo was more than ready for a confrontation.

He brought his hand up, releasing a powerful blast which landed just inches behind the Demons. Two of them fell to the ground. But the one holding the girl held fast.

"You will have to do much better than that." The large Demon said, walking up to Piccolo. "You can't possibly take on all of us...and live."

Piccolo smiled, his fist moving faster than lightening into the creature's face. He flew backwards, into a tree. Piccolo was angry, that this Demon would defy him. With another blast, he blew the Scab into tiny bits.

The other three, knowing they were no match, dropped the girl and ran.

She landed on the ground with a thump. Not moving. Just about every stitch of her clothing was torn, revealing bloody marks and cuts left by the Demons' sharp claws. Piccolo walked over, staring down at her small body. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. Not even sure why he saved the girl in the first place. But he did get pleasure out of blasting that Demon.

Piccolo knew if he left her out here, she would either die due to her injuries, or more Demons would find her. Smelling the fresh blood.

Reluctantly, Piccolo picked her up. She wimpered with pain. He wasn't sure what they had done to her. Anything was possible. He had no idea where her home was, so that was not an option.

HELL! he said to himself. Now what...

Thinking for a moment, he took to the sky. Headed for his wastland. There he would decide what to do.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK..I know this was somewhat predictible. This type of thing has been done over and over...And yes, she is Goku's sister...AGAIN..but I needed a female character to be close to Goku in order to make this story work. But, she is not a Saiyan. Just a human. I'll explain it in depth later.**

**I hope you are not disappointed. I tried to figure out something less obvious to happen in order for Piccolo to save her...but my mind was not working at it's full capacity. Anyway, hope you can find something to enjoy in this!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Scabs**

**Chapter 5**

Back in his wasteland, Piccolo laid the girl down on the ground. She was not unconscious, yet did not seem to be completely alert either. Probably in shock.

Looking at her, he saw her shudder at the cold. Her shirt was hanging on by a thread. Her small breasts exposed. The lower half of her body was completely naked. Piccolo found himself staring. He had never seen a human in this way. Her body was so different than he had imagined it. Looking at her, he realized how very small and helpless she was.

Piccolo still had no sympathy for the girl. She was a complete fool for letting herself be caught by the Demons. Yet, he decided he did owe her for helping him earlier. He built a small fire, moving her body closer to it.

Raya felt the cold. Her mind was confused and her body ached. She knew she was naked, but she wasn't sure where she was. Were the Demons still here? Waiting? She sobbed as quietly as she could. Raya was consumed with pure fear, afraid to open her eyes, she just laid there.

A couple of hours had passed. Raya had drifted off into some form of slumber. Piccolo just continued to watch her. Her nakedness was not arousing him, but he was curious.

Her sleep was not restful. The girl pulled her knees in tightly to her chest as she cried and whimpered. Several times, she woke up in screams. The sound piercing his ears. Piccolo could not meditate for her constant noises.

"Will you shut up!" He yelled at her.

Raya's brown eyes opened slightly. She looked up at Piccolo, her lip quivering. In a voice so quite, even Piccolo had to strain to hear her she said "Please..cover me up." Piccolo suddenly realized...she was embarrassed. Ashamed to be laying there naked. Without thinking, he took his cape, removing the weighted shoulder pads, and covered her with it.

"Thank..you." She said, still barely audible. For a moment, Piccolo looked into her face. She was little more than a child. Lying on the hard, cold ground. Naked no less. But she tried to be strong.

He did not think about his meditation for the rest of the night. Piccolo's eyes stayed on the girl.

The sun was rising, warmth covering the icy dew on the grass.

In the light, Piccolo hardly recognized the girl. Her face was so bloody and swollen. There were several scratches and a large gash over her left eye that he had not seen in the dark. He pulled his cape back to examine her body. Bruises to her ribs indicated that she may have broken bones. Along with four or five deep gashes to her legs, her inner thighs. And a few scratches on her chest. However, all in all, she was lucky. He knew what those Demons were capable of. What they were about to do to her.

He shook her slightly, trying to stir her awake.

Raya opened her eyes, bringing up her hand to shield them from the sudden brightness. For the first time, she realized where she was, and who she was with. It was the tall green man.

"It's about time you woke up." Piccolo said gruffly. "You wasted a lot of my time child. It is time you went home to lick your wounds."

Raya rose up slowly on her elbow. She could feel the wet grass beneath her legs and her bottom. Moving the white cape back, she tried to examine herself. Although there was a pain between her legs, it was due to the cuts..Nothing else.

Looking at Piccolo, she tried to stand. But she was shaky. Piccolo watched she fell back on the ground. He shook his head. Again, Raya tried to get up, but her legs could not hold her up.

Damn..she is weak. Piccolo thought to himself.

"I..can't.." She said, beginning to sob again.

"Damn." Piccolo said aloud as he gritted his teeth.

Piccolo glared at her. Raya knew he could care less if she lived or died. However, she knew that this green man was all she had.

"Please...help me." Raya asked him.

"What do you want me to do? Carry you again!" Piccolo was irritated. He had plans for today and it did not include babysitting.

Raya could not take it anymore. She broke down in tears again. "Fine..." She said softly. "Just leave me alone. I will find my way home alone."

Piccolo smiled slightly. "Good, then I'm out of here." Without so much as a second glance, Piccolo left her.

Raya was stunned. He left me here. she thought to herself. She laid her head back down in the grass and cried.

After a lot of tears, Raya tried to stand again. It took every ounce of strength she could muster. Pulling the white cloth around her, she took small, uneasy steps. Her legs hurt so badly, each step felt like nails being hammered into her body. Raya walked for two hours without stopping, but she had at least 4 hours ahead of her at the pace she was going. She was thirsty. Hot. Tired. Hurting.

She could not go any further. Raya allowed herself to fall into the tall grass, closing her eyes. In her mind, she was giving up. She would accept her death. At least the pain would be gone.

Although Piccolo had intended on ignoring the girl, he ended up watching her as she walked. He wasn't sure if he was simply fascinated with her, or if he wanted to watch her fail. As he looked on her now, she was failing. He could sense she was giving up. Dying.

Piccolo hovered over her body, wondering what he should do. He had no reason to help her again. Yet, he felt like he had to. As he landed beside her head, Raya looked up.

"You are more trouble than you're worth." Piccolo told her, taking the girl in his arms. She was light as a feather.

He stopped by the river, allowing her to drink some water. Piccolo also filled up a canteen for later.

Setting her down by the campfire, Piccolo decided he would try and meditate. He closed his eyes, hovering.

Raya was awake. But she was really too afraid of this man to say anything to him. Her stomach was full from the water. Yet, she was still hungry. Raya did not dare say a word. As the hours passed, she slept. The sun was hot, but Piccolo had moved them both under the shade of a large oak tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku had been searching for hours. He realized early that morning that Raya was gone. Apparently climbed out the window, for what reason he did not know. Gohan was safe with the Ox King.

Frantically, Goku flew. Low to the ground, as to see her if...if there was anything left of her. In the back of his mind, he knew if she were dead it was due to the Demons. If she were alive, she would have come home. At least he would have spotted her by now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night time was at hand. The sun had set, the temperature dropped. Raya continued to lay on the grass, covered only in the white cloth. The green man had not moved in the last few hours. He continued in his lotus position, eyes closed. She knew he was alive, she saw him breathing.

"Can..I have some water?" Raya asked him.

Piccolo opened his eyes. Reaching down, he took the canteen from his belt and threw it at the girl. It hit her on the shoulder, and then fell to the ground. She felt yet another pain go through her body. Feeling utterly desperate, she hung her head, pulling her knees up to her chest and began to cry.

"Will you stop that crying?" Piccolo snapped.

He had the sudden urge to shake the girl. To knock some sense into her. She was alive, so just be content with things. He walked over and grabbed her up from the ground by her upper arms. The cloth fell to the ground.

_"I SAID STOP CRYING!"_ Piccolo yelled in her face.

Raya didn't care about living anymore. She looked into Piccolo's eyes, his face just inches from hers. "Please, just kill me..now. I can't take..it anymore." As the girl spoke, there were no tears. Just emptiness in her eyes and in her voice.

Piccolo was surprised. He had not expected this.

He threw her to the ground as if touching her burned his skin.

She did not try and cover herself up. Raya just sat there. "Please...kill me.." she told him again.

Piccolo brought his hand up, preparing a blast. He would make it swift and quick for the girl.

Raya looked up, seeing the fire beam in the palm of his hand. She knew what this was. Her brother used the same thing to destroy whatever it was he might want to destroy. Raya did not flinch. She closed her eyes, face still towards Piccolo.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Piccolo paused. "What?" He asked.

Opening her eyes briefly she said again. "Thank you."

"For what?" Piccolo asked, confused.

"For being...kind to me." She told him. "I know I didn't deserve your help. But thank you for trying."

Piccolo was not sure how to respond.

The beam was ready to fire.

Piccolo's mind was racing.

_What should he do?_

For the first time in his life, _he wasn't sure_.

This made him angry.

That he was hesitating.

_He was born to kill._

This should be easy for him.

Looking at the girl, he powered up, aiming his hand towards her head.

Should he do it?

_Could he kill her?_

Raya heard the blast as it left Piccolo's hand.

She held her breath, preparing to die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review... **


End file.
